1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to switching circuits and, more particularly, to a CMOS switching circuit which switches between first and second input signals.
2. Prior Art Statement
Various forms of multiplexing circuit have been provided for selectively coupling a predetermined one of a number of input signals to an output signal path, depending upon a selection control signal. Typically, the control signal is synchronized with the input signals to assure that the coupling is not interupted during transmission of an information pulse. In the absence of such a synchronization, excessively short digital pulses may appear on the output signal path and cause receiving circuitry to operate in an erratic and undesirable manner.